Gorgon
The Gorgon is a powerful Grineer light machine gun with a rapid fire rate and a huge magazine. It has a small spool-up period during which it fires slowly, before reaching maximum fire-rate. Due to the massive magazine and high fire-rate, the Gorgon is capable of high sustained damage, offset only by the long reload time in between. The Gorgon's blueprint can be dropped by Heavy Gunners, Arid Heavy Gunners, and Grineer Wardens. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *Good base damage. **High damage – effective against shields. *High damage per second once fully spooled. *High sustainable rate of fire. *Large magazine size. *Can use the Gorgon-exclusive Gorgon Frenzy mod. (Conclave only) Disadvantages *Requires a short period of time to reach optimal firing rate. *Inaccurate beyond medium range. *Inefficient ammo economy. *Slow reload speed. *Relatively low and damage – less effective against health and armor. *Very high recoil. *Low critical damage and chance. Comparisons *Gorgon, compared to Gorgon Wraith: **Lower base damage (25.0 vs. 27.0). ***Lower damage (18.75 vs. 23.0). ***Slightly higher damage (3.75 vs. 2.7). ***Slightly higher damage (2.5 vs. 1.3). **Lower fire rate (12.5 rounds/s vs. 13.3 rounds/s). **Lower status chance (5.0% vs. 15.0%). **Lower accuracy (8.3 vs. 10.5). **Slower reload (4.2s vs. 3.0s). **Slower spool-up (15 rounds vs. 10 rounds). * Gorgon, compared to Prisma Gorgon: **Lower critical chance (10.0% vs. 15.0%). **Lower critical damage (1.5x vs. 2.0x). **Smaller magazine (90 rounds vs. 120 rounds). **Smaller ammo capacity (540 rounds vs. 840 rounds). **Slower fire rate (12.5 vs. 14.2). **Lower accuracy (8.3 vs. 14.3). **Slower reload (4.2s vs. 3.0s). **Slower spool-up (15 rounds vs. 12 rounds). **Higher recoil. Tips * The Gorgon is exceptionally useful to fight the Jackal or any other enemy that requires sustained damage, although you should just shoot down the legs and reload while the Jackal is on the ground. Sustained fire wastes bullets when the boss is transitioning. * After the spool up time, it is possible to use the Gorgon in quick short bursts, allowing you to keep up the high rate of fire, but with less recoil and fewer bullets wasted, making the Gorgon usable at medium to medium long ranges. * You can retain the 'charge' of the fire rate by sprinting. This way the weapon stops shooting but as long as you keep the fire button held down, the fire rate will not reset and the weapon will resume fast firing once you stop sprinting. * Use the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod to compensate for lost ammo due to the weapons high rate of consuming ammunition on full spool. * Speed Trigger decreases the charge time considerably, though the increased maximum fire rate causes the weapon to burn through ammo reserves extremely quickly. Consider firing in bursts. * Stabilizer to reduce recoil and make the weapon more steady. This is very important even though you will lose a mod slot. Notes *The Gorgon is used by Heavy Gunners and their respective Corrupted Variant. *Manic Bombards, introduced in the Operation: Tubemen of Regor, use the Gorgon. *It is used by Lieutenant Lech Kril as his primary weapon during his first stage. **Before , General Sargas Ruk used it as his primary weapon. Trivia * In Greek mythology, there are three Gorgons (Γοργών); Stheno, Euryale, and Medusa. Their hair was made of living snakes, and Medusa could turn people into stone by making eye contact. ** The word Gorgon (Γοργώ) is derived from the Greek word "gorgós," meaning "dreadful." * The box on the right side of the trigger is the magazine, as seen in the current reload animations. * The Gorgon appears to use a motor-driven feed system and action as there is a sound akin to a motor spinning down when the trigger is released. This may also explain the need to spool up before it reaches the full fire rate. ** As of around , the Gorgon's sound effects have been updated. It does not appear to have the spooling down sound effect any more. * Grineer Heavy Gunners have a description "High damage minigun" implying directly on their weapons although the Gorgon is a Light Machine Gun. * The words appear just above the trigger, translating to "Not Touc", most likely "Do not touch" with some letters rubbed out. * The words can be found on the side of the barrel, near the end of the gun translating to "Big Hurt FP4337" *This weapon was removed from the market in , and its blueprint was only available from Login Rewards tier 2 and 3 prior to . In it was added as a drop to the Arid Heavy Gunner. Media Gorgon.jpg Gorgon3.png Warframe 2014-05-31 12-29-56-40.jpg|A closer look at the words "Not Touc". Patch History *Arid Heavy Gunners will now drop the Gorgon Blueprint! *Gorgon series damage has been reduced in Conclave. *Reduced the damage of Gorgon series weapons in the Conclaves. *Typhoon Conclave skin now available. *Reduced the damage of the Gorgon series in PvP. *Added Gorgon Frenzy (Gorgon): On kill, 30% increase in fire rate for 3 seconds. *The Gorgon series of weapons has had their damage increased in PvP. *Fixed duplicate entries for the Gorgon that would appear in player profile after killing certain enemies under the effects of Mind Control. *Fixed the Strun Wraith and Gorgon weapons not showing the correct Impact / Slash / Puncture stats in the Conclave Arsenal. *Damage increased in PvP. *Increased the damage of the Gorgon in PvP. *Limited the max instances of Gorgon fire sound effects. *Created a new Custom AI version of the 3D Gorgon fire sound effects used by all Grineer Enemy types which use the Gorgon. *Tweaks to firing sound. *Adjusted Gorgon crit to compensate for Damage 2.0. *Gorgon retired from the Market. *Added Gorgon Camo Skin. *Added custom reload sounds for the Gorgon. *Sound changes. *Weapon pricing overhaul; 225 platinum. *Gorgon rifle accuracy increase. *Accuracy adjustments while aimed. *Fire rate reduced to 11.9 from 16.7 *Tweaks to Recoil feel and Accuracy, sharper Rotation Spring, added Translation Spring, tuned Noise. Added force feedback to its firing sound. *Damage now 24, was 25 / Reload time now 4.2, was 4.0. *Balance changes for Gorgon. *Beefed up the Gorgon rifle. *Item introduced with game release. }} See also *Gorgon Wraith, the Event-exclusive Wraith version. *Prisma Gorgon, the Void Trader exclusive version. *Lieutenant Lech Kril, the boss who uses this weapon. *Heavy Gunner, the Grineer heavy unit that uses this weapon. *Manic Bombard, the Sealab Sabotage mini-boss that uses this weapon. *Supra, the Corpus counterpart of this gun. *Gorgon Frenzy a Conclave exclusive mod for the Gorgon. de:Gorgon ru:Горгона fr:Gorgon Category:Grineer Category:Assault Rifle Category:Primary Weapons Category:Closed Beta Category:Weapons Category:Login Rewards Category:Impact Damage Weapons